Brain Surgeon Case
The Brain Surgeon Case '''was a Miami Metro Homicide police investigation that occurred in Season Eight of Showtime's series DEXTER. ''' A serial Killer became known as "The Brain Surgeon" because he would saw into his victims' craniums and remove a portion of their brains. There were only two identified victims prior to when the killer's identity was revealed. Summary Lyle Sussman was the initial and primary suspect in this investigation, though, unbeknownst to the police, the true killer had used Sussman as a patsy and later murdered him himself, staging Sussman's death as a suicide in order to avoid further investigation from the police. After this, the case was closed and received no mention for a while. (The police believed that Sussman was "The Brain Surgeon" and thought he had committed suicide out of remorse.) Meanwhile, the true "Brain Surgeon" still lived on and continued to kill more people, although these victims were not left out in the public, like Robert Bailey. He eventually victimized his own mother, Evelyn Vogel but, at first, this murder was not linked to the killer because he didn't cut into her skull. The police did bring Oliver Saxon (the true "Brain Surgeon") in to be questioned about Cassie Jollenston's murder, as they thought of him as a potential suspect. However, they decided to let him loose after falling for his lies. However, once Dexter enabled the footage of Saxon killing his victims to be broadcast on the news, Saxon's face was publicly exposed and Miami Metro had evidence of his guilt. The investigation then came to a permanent end when Dexter Morgan stabbed a pen into Oliver's neck in a jail cell, which ended Oliver's life. Dexter was able to convince Miami Metro that it was an act of self-defense. This was 'proven' by the police footage, which showed Oliver attempting to kill Dexter first. Prior Victims *Richard Vogel Jr. *Seven children in psychiatric hospital *Unknown girlfriends mentioned by Saxon to Dexter Victims In Miami *Robert Bailey *Leonard Welks *Lyle Sussman - After his supposed "suicide," the investigation came to a halt, and the police temporarily stuck with the conclusion that he was "The Brain Surgeon" *Cassie Jollenston - Did not have her skull sawed into *Zach Hamilton - Identified via the recordings that Saxon took of himself killing his victims *Evelyn Vogel - She (along with Cassie) did not have her skull sawed into, but she was later identified as one of Saxon's victims * Debra Morgan - Severely wounded by Saxon's gunshot, she later had a stroke in the hospital. Dexter shut off her life support and buried her at sea. Suspects *Lyle Sussman - The initial suspect *Oliver Saxon''' - '''The true killer, who was identified as 'The Brain Surgeon' after Dexter requested the recordings of Saxon's true nature to be broadcasted on the news Related Pages * Oliver Saxon * Evelyn Vogel * Richard Vogel * The Treatment Room Gallery Robert Bailey, victim of Brain Surgeon.jpg Brain Surgeon Victim.jpg Vogel and brain.jpg Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter